The Lessons of Life
by The-Sakura-Chan
Summary: When a young vampire doesn't seem to be learning the lessons she is meant to, it's down to the master to do the teaching. Alucard x Seras. Mature for chapters laters on. Final chapter editing is complete. For now.
1. Blood and Desire

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M because chapters later

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **This is my first story and so I hope it works out well. If it does I may have to post more stories on here ^^

* * *

Chapter 1 - Blood and Desire

Clouds rolled past a window on another night which had gone by in a matter of moments. It seemed that for a vampire, the nights were just not long enough. Daytime would drag by with a painful slowness, trying to tease the wits away from a vampire such as Alucard. There was nothing to do. Everything which could be done to pass the time had already been done twice over. Books were no longer interesting, hobbies were a remainder of the time which had to pass before the freedom of the night came.

However, there was something which was starting to draw the attention of the Hellsing Warrior away from watching the clock slowly tick by. Her name was Seras. Alucard's new fledgling was causing a storm because of her attitude. It seemed she was unwilling to accept her gift as a vampire, and drink the one thing which would give her strength. Blood. Her human way of thinking had not faded with the gift she had been given. And by demand from Integra, Alucard was the one to put her in line.

The vampire couldn't say he regretted his actions. That night as he held the police girl in his arms, he watched as her body started to give up the fight for it's life. And yet her eyes told a different story. They blazed with the desire to live, crying out for Alucard to do something. And he had to give in. Her scent was overpowering, the blood pumping within her veins were driving him crazy. He tried to tell himself that it was blood-lust which had controlled his actions, but at the back of his mind something kept saying otherwise.

And so as he stood staring out of the window, Alucard thought of the young woman who would be returning to her room after a night out on a mission. It has been one of those missions which would drain a normal person of their energy, and it was likely that Seras had come home to the one thing she didn't want to see. A medical bag of blood waiting, dinner served.

* * *

"Arggghhhhhh!" Her voice bounced around the stone room as the bag of blood was thrown down onto the floor. A rage was snaking it's way through the body of Seras, shaking at her hands and arms as she stood looking down at the blood. She could feel her fangs press into her lips, begging to be let out in order to take what she needed. But Seras would not let her vampire side win out against what she thought was right.

Seras saw her pride as being more important then the strength that her meal could give her. And she refused to give into something as primal as the desire to feed. But this resistance didn't come without a price, the police girl was growing weak and her performance in missions was starting to fall. Soon something would have to be done, but until then, Seras was determined to stick to her human attitudes.

Turning away from the blood, Seras' vision blurred and she reached out a hand to steady herself. But instead of her hand pressing to the wall which she knew was close by, her fingers closed around fabric. Taking a moment to try and work out what was going on, Seras lifted her head up from the ground to search for the source of cloth.

* * *

Alucard stared at the shaking form which was holding onto his coat. She looked so weak and hopeless, and yet an anger boiled up in the vampire over the way Seras was acting. He watched carefully as her eyes was raised to meet his face, and a confused look soon turned to horror. He knew that she could read the anger in his crimson eyes and understood why she took a step away from Alucard.

"Are you trying to disrespect me or is this how the world is today?" Alucard voice was cold. He spat the words out at Seras and waited for a reaction. When she didn't give one, he carried on. "I give you a gift and this is how you repay me? Maybe you think that this is a game. Is that the case?"

He registered a slight shake to the head and saw this to be Seras' reply to his question. A growl formed in his throat as the anger boiled up. Pulling himself fully from the shadows, Alucard moved away from the girl in order to stop himself from lashing out. He felt like his patience was being tested by someone other then Seras. His body wanted to react towards the police girl and yet it was not a reaction of anger which was trying to force Alucard back towards Seras.

"Master...I..." The soft voice of Seras floated towards Alucard and caught him off guard. She was closer to him then he thought, her eyes fixed upon him. She was weak, more then Alucard had thought and her body looked like it was about to stop being able to support her weight. But her eyes held the same desire as night that he had saved her. She wanted to live, she wanted blood. Her animal instincts had gone into overdrive and she now looked wild.

"Master?" Her voice was sweet and innocent, but the look she held on her face was anything but and Alucard knew this. Did he risk getting in the path of girl filled with blood-lust? Sense told him not to, and to disappear into the shadows before she went for him, but the words of Integra rang through his mind

_You wanted her. She is your problem now. Deal with it Alucard. Pride comes before a fall._

Alucard knew what this meant, Seras would lose her pride and now seemed as good a time as ever.

* * *

The movement of her master took place so quickly that Seras did not have time to react. Before she knew it, his cold hand was wrapped around her throat and pushing her back into the stone slabs of wall. The contact with the wall caused the breath to be forced from Seras but she keep her eyes locked onto the man in front of her. His smell was _delicious_. She wanted to taste his blood.

"Master!" Seras knew she was begging, but the pain of her fangs cutting into her lips and the desire which was building within her was enough to justify her begs. With her ever failing strength, the police girl tried to wrestle free of the grip around her neck, but it was no good. Alucard was holding her fast against the wall, with no plan of letting her go.

She could only watch as he brought his face close to hers. His eyes pierced into hers, flaming with a desire which she felt radiate from him. It was only then that she noticed the smell in the room, the mixture of her own scent with his was _intoxicating_. She saw the lips of Alucard curl back to reveal the set of fangs which had been hidden behind them. A growl was let loose from the throat of her master, which caused Seras to create her own. It felt like a natural response to give in the situation.

"Do you even know what your doing?" It seemed like a rhetorical question from Alucard and so Seras kept her mouth held firmly shut. "Do you know what your getting into?"

**OOC: To be continued**


	2. Turn of Events

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M because of chapters such as this one ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **This is the second chapter to my first story, hope you enjoy

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Turn of Events**

Pulling the girl with him, Alucard moved across the space until he was standing in front of the table which was set within the middle of the under-ground room. He already knew his actions were going to be rough, but he needed to show Seras her place within the Hellsing Organisation and it was beneath him.

Because of his grip around her neck, the vampire was able to easily push the police girl down onto the table without much resistance. Her eyes stared up at him, a mix of desire and fear over what this man was able to do to her. Alucard felt an ache start to form within him, his body begging to be pushed up against the small frame of Seras, but he bit his lip, wanting the moment to last for as long as possible.

"It seems only actions get through to you, police girl. You know what they say, actions always speak louder then words". Alucard's words had a sharp edge to them, a warning to Seras that she was going to learn not to disrespect her master. Bringing his lips close to the young girl's cheek, the Hellsing warrior allowed his fangs to scrap against the soft flesh. The action was met by a hissing sound from the lips of Seras who wriggled under the form of Alucard. The deep smell of desire drifted from the police girl, a smell which caused Alucard to create a small growling sound in the back of his throat.

Alucard's free hand roamed down the side of Seras, taking in the soft curves which made up her body. Stopping just at the edge of her skirt, the vampire brought his eyes up to the girl's in order to see if she had realised what was about to happen to her.

* * *

Her eyes were wide and she was panting hard, the blood-lust within Seras' veins was pumping along with the desire which was forming now. She had always tried to keep her mind away from the idea that Alucard was a attractive man, but she could no longer fight what her body was telling her. She wanted the vampire who loomed above her, but she couldn't tell if it was a stronger pull then the desire to taste his blood.

Seras let out a hoarse groan as she felt the fingers of Alucard slowly pull at the fabric of her skirt and tug it lightly up her legs. Her skin was hot to the touch and when she felt the contact of the Hellsing warrior's cold finger-tips, it sent a shiver up her spine.

"Master...Please!" The words slipped from her lips before she had time to think about what she saying. Seras connected with Alucard's eyes again before looking away. She knew the look which had run across his features, the look that told her was in more trouble then she first thought.

The man pressed his hand onto the inside of her thigh and sent a growl rolling from her teeth. Seras felt like she was on fire as Alucard inched his way up her flesh before touching against the edge of her underwear. The police girl shuddered at the thought of what the vampire was about to do to her, squeezing her eyes shut in order to stop herself from staring up at the form above her.

* * *

With his mind turning into a blur of desire, Alucard had to use all his strength to stop himself from ripping the panties off of Seras and claiming what he felt his was. Instead he allowed for his fingers to play at the lace which lined the edge of the thin fabric and placed him between the heat which was rising from the police girl.

The air filled with a mix of sounds coming from both vampires as the heat seemed to increase in the small room. Alucard brushed his fingers over the fabric of Seras' panties before hooking them into the top and pulling them slowly down. Once the item was around the knees of the police girl, the vampire allowed his hand to run back up the soft skin, heading for the hot core of Seras.

Loosening the grip he had around her neck, Alucard gave the police girl a moment to breath before his fingers slipped between her legs and into the moistness which had developed. Her breath caught for a moment as a cry was let lose from her lips, her whole body tightening from the new sensation which was ripping through her. Seras' eyes were open now and staring up into the face of the vampire, a single tear slowly making a path down her cheek.

"Master?" Her voice was filled with an tone of pain as one of her hands reached up to take a hold of the fabric of his jacket.

"Hush police girl. We wouldn't want people to get worried." Alucard's words were barely more then a whisper as he moved his fingers slightly, watching the reaction of the young girl as she tried to relax her body.

* * *

Seras knew her breath was uneasily as she wrestled within her mind, begging herself to calm down in order to feel less pain. She had never before had a man touch her as Alucard did now, and the thought that her master was the one introducing her to this scared her.

With every small movement of Alucard's fingers, the police girl could feel her body becoming used to the intrusion. The pain faded to allow a new feeling to appear in Seras, one which caused tiny moans to be formed in her throat and felt good. Her eyes closed slightly as her body lifted up off of the table, begging for the touch of the vampire above her.

He could read her reaction like a book, and soon Seras was letting louder moans escape her as the movement of the Hellsing warrior's fingers increased. Her mind was swimming in a world of desire now, the lust for blood seeming to have passed for the moment. She couldn't help the shakes which ran through her now, slowly becoming more intense as Alucard become more rough.

Seras' hand was still latched onto the coat of the vampire pinning her down, trying with her little strength to pull the man closer to her in order to press her body firmly against his. The police girl felt a hot breath brush over her neck, before words were whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to teach you the lesson you've never been taught."

**OOC: To be continued!**


	3. Slave or Master?

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M because of chapters such as this one ^^

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **This is the third chapter to my first story, hope it's going well. I know this chapter is longer but it's just turned out that way in my writing. (Edited)

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Slave or Master?**

Removing his fingers from the girl, Alucard used his now free hand to take his hat from his head and allow it to drop to the ground. He listened as small whimpering sounds came off of the police girl at the lack of attention her body was now getting. The hand which was gripped around Seras' neck slowly tightened as a warning sign to keep her sound down and the young vampire seemed to understand as her soft whimpers became silent.

His fingers played at a strand of hair which had fallen into the face of Seras, his eyes dancing with the desire to take her upon the table. His trousers were painfully tight, his control starting to fail him as he ran a sharp finger nail down the cheek of the police girl, along her neck and down onto her chest.

His free hand slowly started to undo the buttons of her shirt, wanting to expose the soft skin he knew was hidden behind the fabric. Alucard fumbled with Seras' belt before that too fell away from her body and could no longer act as another item to stop him from reaching the small form of the girl. The Hellsing warrior's action left the young vampire laying half undressed on the table, an even better sight then with her clothes on.

Alucard couldn't help as his eyes studied the plump breasts which were trying to escape from the bra which Seras wore. A moan formed in his throat but he kept it back, not wanting the police girl to know how much her master wanted her. Reaching down, his trailed his tongue over the creamy flesh, snaking his way down from below her breasts to the top of her skirt. As he sunk lower, the smell of desire from the girl became stronger, drawing him down until he was stopped by more fabric. The vampire was starting to become annoyed at clothes.

Straightening himself up slightly, Alucard pressed his nails into the thin fabric which formed the middle of the bra and watched as it fell away, allowing Seras' breasts to have freedom at last. He sensed a shake pass through the girl, maybe at the fact that she was even more exposed now then before. He wasn't completely sure, but he wasn't about to ask.

* * *

Seras had turned her head to one side, a blush having appeared in her cheeks now that Alucard had striped her of most of her clothing. She had never been seen in so few clothes before by a man, and the natural feeling of embarrassment had formed within her mind.

Desire had caused Seras' nipples to become hard, and with her head turned to the side she didn't see as Alucard drew closer to her body and took her left nipples into his mouth in a sharp suck. The sensation of his mouth playing with her caused the young girl to shake and let a hoarse groan leave her lips. She could feel every small movement of his mouth as he sucked, before releasing and brushing his tongue over her.

Her body was led by desire now, as her back arched up slightly as a blunt hint that she wanted Alucard to do more. A laugh was produced by the man before he latched down onto the right nipple. His free hand had come up in order to roughly tug at the other nipple, working at a similar pace to what his mouth was. Seras created sounds much louder then before as she was worked up into a state in which she begged in her mind for the Hellsing warrior to do more to her.

* * *

Just before he pulled away, the vampire tugged on the nipple in his mouth with his teeth as his finger tips clamped roughly around the other nipple. This action created a half whimper, half moan from Seras as she wriggled under Alucard. He couldn't help his smirking, as he could tell she was becoming as wild of mind as he already was.

As he mouth and hand left the body of the girl alone, she fell almost silent again with only the sound of heavy breathing coming from her. Alucard wasn't going to wait until she had recovered from the treatment he had so far given her. Instead he unzipped the front of his trousers and pulled his hard self out, knowing he was going to enjoy what was about to happen.

Suddenly Alucard grabbed at the hips of the police girl and pulled her towards the edge of the table, placing himself between the legs of Seras. He was hot with desire and with his trousers undone, could press at the soft entrance of the young girl with his hard member. Hissing sounds rose out of Seras as she opened her eyes, arms flying out in order to try and grab onto something, but all she found was the edge of the table in order to sink her nails into.

The vampire kept his movements slow, teasing at the wetness which was a sure sign of what Seras wanted. She didn't seem to be able to form words, even when her mouth opened to do so. Instead throaty growls and moans were formed in reaction to each time Alucard pushed his hips forwards to try and gain full access to the girl's opening.

"This is going to hurt." He whispered the words out as he dug his nails into the soft flesh of the police girl's hips and pulled her sharply forwards.

A growl of pain shot from the girl, not only from the blood which was now running away from her hips from also because of the burning sensation which she felt within. The Hellsing warrior thought he would be kind for a moment and stop any movement at all, giving Seras time to try and get used to the size within her.

* * *

Seras could feel tears forming at the corners of her eyes from the pain, biting her tongue to stop herself from letting out any more cries. Instead she whimpered as the pain died away somewhat. She knew this would be the sign for Alucard to carry on, but at that moment the desire had drained away from the girl in order to be replaced with pain and fear of what was to come.

She felt the vampire pull out of her slightly before pushing sharply back in, causing another wave of pain to roll over the girl. This time it wasn't as bad as before, but Seras knew she was going to have to try and push past the pain in order to enjoy what was meant to be pleasurable experience.

Alucard repeated the process of pulling out before thrusting his hips hard back towards her, using his grip on her hips to keep Seras in place. She cried out slightly, panting and locking eyes with the man within her. The girl wanted to say something, but she couldn't find the words and instead she whimpered with eyes which begged for him to go slower.

It seemed that the Hellsing warrior wasn't going to be kind that night as he pulled fully out for a moment, before slamming back into her. Seras could tell her body was slowly starting to relax and become used to the hard member inside of her, and so the pain was no longer as strong as before. It now seemed to match the pain which was came from her hips.

Pulling her nails away from the table, Seras used her strength to push her upper body up in order to place herself in a sitting position. The action didn't gain a reaction from Alucard, but the girl groaned slightly at being able to feel the vampire in a different way within her.

"Please, Master." She didn't know what she was begging for, but reached up her arms to wrap around the neck of Alucard. At the same time, she could feel the man pushing her legs to wrap around his waist and she did so, hooking her feet together in order to grip onto him. She didn't know what was about to happen, all she could do was hope it got better.

* * *

Lifting the frame of the girl off of the table, Alucard suddenly remembered how light she had been the last time he had picked her up. For a moment, he could feel how innocent she was really was as he looked into her eyes. Those intoxicating eyes which would have been him enough to send him over the edge into insanity if he wasn't trying so hard not to.

Carrying her over to the bed, Alucard placed the pair of them down onto the bed without having to remove himself from within her. He was pulsing like crazy, the feeling of her tightness around him teased him and he pushed his hips forwards in order to be deep within her. She gave tiny moan at his moment, burying her face into the neck of the vampire.

Starting his trusts at a slow pace, he could feel the girl relaxing to what was happening to her body and this subdued the pain. She nuzzled against him for the comfort, and Alucard felt a protective feeling come over him as he made each movement push deeper inside of the girl. He growled slightly, mainly at his own weakness at allowing himself to feel something so human towards the girl. He was trying to be his normal cold self, but the image was starting to fade with each moment which passed between himself and Seras.

The room filled with the sound of pants and groans, coming from both of the vampires as they were locked in the desire of each other's bodies. Alucard had his fangs sunk deep into his front lip in order to stop himself tipping over the edge before he had seen Seras there first. She was fighting with herself over this new feeling that was building in the bottom of her stomach, the pleasure of her master within her as he keep trusting forwards starting to become too much to handle.

He gave a deep groan as he felt the girl starting to tighten around him, her cries becoming louder as she tried to regain a steady flow of breathing. He could feel her hot breath against his neck and every sound she made floated up to his ear, inspiration to trust harder and faster into her body.

Without warning, the Hellsing warrior felt a sharp pain develop in his neck and was quick to realise that the girl had sunk her fangs deep into his skin, drinking his blood with great need. She was shaking like crazy as she tightened around her master, causing him to lose complete control of himself and follow her over the edge.

* * *

Locked together in each other arms, the two vampires slowly returned to earth as their bodied fitted together in the heated embrace. Seras made soft sounds as she rested her head in the crook of her master's neck, licking slowly at the two small marks she had created. She was still shaking slightly, but could feel her heart slowly down to a more normal pace with every passing moment.

The girl knew the moment wasn't going to last for long, but she wanted it to. Seras knew she would never hear the last of what had just taken place between them, however in the back of her mind she was wishing that it wouldn't be the last time that she would come together with Alucard.

The Hellsing warrior shifted his weight slightly and slowly released Seras, slipping out from her and removing himself from the bed. She watched as he stepped away from the bed in order to sort himself and regain his hat which was still laying on the floor, trying not to turn around in order to look at the police girl.

"Master?" Her voice was small as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, pulling a loose cover around her frame as she saw the man stand still within the room.

"Later, police girl." Alucard sounded rough as he took some steps towards the shadows of the room, unwilling to even look at the girl now. Seras was about to make a reply when he disappeared in his usually vampire way

* * *

For some time, Seras sat in silence. The world seemed to have all but stopped as her eyes played on the place where Alucard had been. Her mind tried to tell her it was all a dream, but the pain which spread from her legs told her a different story.

Everything didn't make sense as a drop of water fell onto the hand of Seras. She looked down at the wet mark and couldn't understand where it was coming from, until another drop made an appearance. She sat watching the drops as they continued to fall, feeling them making a trail along her skin and disappearing. It was many moments before she understood that the water drops were coming from herself.

Her body, drained of all its energy, flopped down onto the bed as the tears continued to fall. This was never going to be one of her dreams and something in the back of her mind told her this. The man from her dreams was nothing like Alucard in appearance or behaviour, so why she had ever placed his face to him was a mystery to the police girl. Her place in relation to the Hellsing Warrior had become a confused thought to the girl as she allowed her body to throw out sobs.

She felt in pain, in a number of different ways. Her heart heaved and Seras slowly curled herself up on the bed. She had been used by Alucard for his most basic desire and then left her to deal with the way she felt about it. She knew the man could be cruel, but had never experienced it on such a high level.

Time ticked by slowly as Seras slowly ran out of tears to shed. She didn't know if she would ever be able to look at Alucard in the same way again.

**OOC: To be continued**


	4. Awkward Silence

**WARNING:**The rating of this story is M for chapters which took place before this and maybe after

**Disclaimer:**I do not in any way own Hellsing or its characters

**Note:**Onto chapter 4 already, I can't believe how fast I am able to write at times ^^

* * *

Chapter 4 – Awkward Silence

By the time the moon of the next night was high in the sky, Alucard seemed to have forgotten the events which had taken place between himself and Seras. He had returned to him normal way of ignoring her until he needed to speak to her, and at times would do his best not to be within the same room as her.

Seras had become used to the treatment of her master before the night's events, but now she felt an over-powering desire to confront him over his actions. She had never known the reason for why he had suddenly come on to her, and now that question was the only thing she was able to think about. The conversations of those around her turned into a dull rumble as she sat in the back of a vehicle on the way to another night of vampire hunting.

Staring down at the floor at her feet, Seras didn't notice that someone had turned to speak with her. The police girl was within her own world of thought until a hand roughly pulled at her shoulder.

"Seras? Are you even listening to me?" The voice finally broke through to Seras and her eyes darted up into the face of the source of the talking. The man who the young vampire had seated herself next to was fresh of face, appearing too young to be part of the Hellsing organisation and yet there he was, worried eyes scanning the features of the girl in order to try and understand why she hadn't been listening.

"Sorry." Seras tried to put on the most upbeat voice she could, giving a half smile as she carried on speaking. "Must have been off in my own world. What were you saying?"

The face of the man dropped and he gave a small shake of his head before raising a hand to wave Seras away.

"It doesn't matter, don't worry about it." He sounded slightly hurt as he turned his back onto the police girl, cutting into another conversation so he didn't have to explain what he had been talking about.

Holding back a growl at being dismissed, Seras wrapped her arms around her chest and hung her head, trying to look as if she wouldn't be a good person to speak to. In the back of her mind she was still thinking about Alucard, but for the moment she was more concerned over the fact that she didn't know what the man had been saying.

* * *

Integra drummed her nails onto the table slowly as she waited for Alucard to appear. She knew too well how unpredictable he could be with his visits to see her, and yet at that moment she had requested his attention with the offer of a vampire hunt to go on.

Moving around the side of her desk, Integra seated herself in the fine chair just at the moment when the vampire made his entrance through the ceiling. She never grew tired of his tricks, but tried to remain serious as the Hellsing warrior floated down to the ground in order to stand in front of her desk.

"Alucard, how nice of you to join me at last." Her voice had a sharp tone to the edge of it as she tried to remind the man of his place within her organisation. "I have a job for you to do."

She watched as the vampire slowly moved around her office, his hands brushing over objects which he found of interest. Many others would have taken this to be a sign that Alucard wasn't listening, but Integra continued none the less.

"You know…." Integra sounded somewhat sly, and this caught the attention of Alucard, who turned his head in order to stare at the woman. "Walter informs me that you little pet isn't her old self. Know anything about this?" The tone she used implied that the woman already knew, but it was enough to make Alucard stiffen up slightly.

A silence fell over the man, as he chewed over whether to tell his master about what had taken place, or if lying would be the better option. His mind wondered back to the memories of the night before, recalling the way the girl had groaned into his ear in pleasure, gripping his back with her nails.

Lost in his own thoughts, Alucard didn't notice that the woman sat behind the desk was staring at him, watching as a smile formed on his lips at the memories of what he had done to Seras. He had many more lessons he had to teach the girl, he just wasn't sure if that was what he was going to tell her.

"Well Alucard?" The sharp voice of Integra broke through to the vampire and he snapped his head around. Heat flushed into his cheeks for a moment, before he brushed down his coat and made a small bow, the brim of his hat hiding his face as he straightened back up. Integra bit her tongue in a bid to stop herself making any comments over the man's reaction to topic of the police girl.

"I believe you had a job for me?" Said Alucard in a dark voice.

* * *

Pressing herself up against a wall, Seras held her breath as she waited for the creature to walk past. She had hidden herself in the shadows and was hoping her lack of noise would be enough to fool the brain-dead vampire into believe she had past into another room further down the hallway.

The mission had taken her inside an abandoned house, which seemed to be falling apart with each room that Seras had passed through. She had made it to the second floor without too much of a problem, but now she found herself spilt up from the rest of her group and in need of some help. In the back of her mind she knew that no one was close enough to give her a hand, and yet the human side of her was still gripping at hope.

Keeping her gun firmly against her chest, the young vampire slowly edged her way along, her eyes slowly scanning around to try and work out where her target had gone. The last time she had seen it, it had been heading towards a back room where a strong light was coming from.

The air around the police girl was getting cold, and she could sense that something was coming, but she wasn't sure what. Coming to the end of the wall, Seras took a step out in order to look around the corner. Her breath caught in her mouth as she locked eyes with the very vampire she had been hiding from before turning tail and running down the hall.

* * *

Alucard swept through the building without a sound, moving between rooms as he searched for his target. Integra had informed him of a vampire who was meant to be hiding within the building, known for offering out the gift he had to anyone and everyone. He needed to be stopped at any cost and that's why the Hellsing warrior had been called in.

Alucard had just reached the bottom of the stairs when he heard a scream ring out through the building. It had a female pitch to it, and at that point the vampire believed it to be the only other female member of the Hellsing organisation apart from Integra.

Rushing up the broken stairs, he broke into a run as he tried to find where the source of the scream had come on. The feeling of worry was starting to bubble up in his stomach as Alucard crossed a hallway and slammed his shoulder into a closed door. Instead of the door flying across the room, the vampire glided through the wood with ease.

Lying in the middle of the room was Seras, the barrel of her gun being the only thing keeping a roaring vampire from tearing into her. The screaming must have been her natural reaction to such a close meeting to something able to kill her. She looked in desperate need of help; her hair was covered in the dirt of the ground she was laying on.

The vampire noticed a shaking forming in the police girl's arms as her strength started to give in and her mouth opened.

"MASTER" The words were cried from Seras just as her strength failed and the creature on her opened its mouth to make the kill.

**OOC: To be continued. Not sure how well this works as a cliff-hanger.**


	5. Hidden Feelings?

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **Onto chapter 5, I can't believe it. I hope this is going well. (Once again edited)

**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Hidden Feelings?**

Alucard knew he wouldn't be able to make it to Seras in time, but he was still going to try. Time had slowed now as he moved across the room and towards the being that was clamping down into the neck of the young girl. Her screams were a muffled sound to the Hellsing warrior as his hand reached out in an attempt to pull the dead-brain vampire back.

His nails dug deep into the shoulder of the creature, causing it to release it's grip on the police girl for a moment. This was enough time for Alucard to, in one shift moment, drag the vampire back away from the body of Seras.

"Get away from her!" His voice came out through his gritted teeth as he lurched towards the vampire. His hands reached it's neck and wrapped around, the pressure increasing on it's wind-pipe. Alucard's eyes were ablaze with fire, a rage forming within the pit of his stomach. He was reacting not by conscious thought but a natural desire to kill the being who had tried to hurt his Seras. The pressure became too much for the bones of the creature and a loud crack rang out around the room before the vampire's head flopped toward.

It was at this point that Alucard finally released his grip and took a step away, looking down at his work. A continuous growl was ringing from his throat, which only died down when the faint voice of Seras called out to him.

"Master?" She sounded in pain and the vampire was quick to turn to the police girl. Kneeling down at her side, he carefully pulled her body into his arms as he stared down into her eyes. She was bleeding heavily from the neck, and yet her eyes still locked onto his with a need which was so strong the male felt it shake his core.

The flesh to her neck was badly torn where the now dead vampire had ripped through her skin with such force that the normally perfect circles which fangs normally created has been lost to the desire to gain her blood.

Dipping his head down, Alucard slowly let his tongue run across her wounds, lapping at the blood. Hissing rang off of Seras at the pain, but she didn't try to push the male away. In the back of her mind she knew that what he was doing would help and so kept still, pressing against the chest of her master.

The wound looked cleaner once Alucard had finished his work, and the natural vampire ability to heal themselves slowly took effect. The Hellsing warrior knew she would be alright, and this relief spread across his face as he studied the now calm look which moved over Seras' face. She had her eyes partly closed, turning her face slightly into his chest for the comfort. She was innocent really, and Alucard knew he wouldn't be able to yell at her for what had happened. But as the rage started to die away, he realised the position he was in and a cold sensation swept over him.

"Seras?" He kept his voice as a growl as he spoke, wanting the girl to look at him without him having to force her . Alucard watched as she turned her eyes up towards his eyes as her response. Her lips parted to speak, but the male was quick to cut in.

"What were you thinking?" He knew that his comment wouldn't get a favourable reaction from the girl, but his mind was begging him to place some distances between them in order to save himself. His heart on the other hand was putting up a fight which the vampire had never experienced before. It was a stronger pull then the desire to drink, but one which Alucard battled all the same. For a moment, his eyes trailed away into the darkness of the room to stare at the place where the dead vampire laid, before bringing them back to the girl in his arms.

As he slowly turned back his face to look at the girl, he could see tears forming at the corners of her eyes and her bottom lip starting to shake something. But there was look in her eyes which didn't add up to the tears which were starting to flow. He couldn't understand why she looked so happy and yet was crying.

* * *

"Alucard?" Seras' voice was barely a whisper and shaking slightly. The close nature of how they were speaking was putting the girl on edge slightly, but it was more the fact that he had bothered to help her which placed a light into her eyes.

"Yes Seras?" His breath was hot on her face as he spoke and Seras could feel a blush forming on her cheeks at the closeness of the male. She hadn't realised how close the male was to her own face and her mind was suddenly swamped with a mixture of feelings. Images of the night they had spent together shot into her mind, but she used her mental strength to push them back in order to focus on the events happening at that moment.

She made a tiny sound, which caused the Hellsing warrior to come closer. His eyes seemed black as they bore into her own and the ability to speak was lost. She opened her mouth before shutting it, repeating the action and causing herself to look like a fish. She felt helpless in the arms of the man who had not only saved her but used her nights before. It didn't make sense to her, but at that moment it didn't matter.

Something within the heart of the girl stirred as she found herself staring at the slightly parted lips of Alucard. Within her heart she knew that whatever happened, she would have no control over while the being above her had control over her life, but she couldn't help the way her human side was fighting to exist.

In a swift movement, she raised her head and planted her lips against those of Alucard. She nuzzled her lips against his and felt the man react, parting his lips more and kissing back. His arms pulled her closer to his body as Seras' own hands reached out to hold onto the fabric of his coat.

Her tongue danced against Alucard's bottom lip before gently pushing at the parting of his lips, begging for access into his mouth. This was granted, and soon her tongue was brushing over the vampire's. She could feel he was holding back, but it didn't matter to her as she slowly explored his mouth. She created soft sounds in the back of her throat as her tongue pushed against a fang and then went to find the other.

Seras retreated her tongue as Alucard fought back for dominance, allowing him to explore her mouth now.

The pair were locked in the moment, fused by the mouth as their tongue gently danced together. When Alucard finally and sharply pulled back, Seras couldn't help giving a slight whimper. Her eyes slowly opened up to see the face of the vampire still close by. He wasn't smiling at all but there was a look in his eyes that she had never seen before. Was it care? Or something else? She couldn't tell.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Slipping his arm under her legs, Alucard slowly rose up from the floor, taking the police girl with him. He could feel her grip on his jacket tighten slightly and he pulled the girl closer to his chest. He knew that staying in the building wasn't a good idea and so the quicker he could leave the better, his head swimming with unknown thoughts.

She appeared to have fallen asleep. Maybe trying to fight a desire-fuelled vampire from her had taken more of toll on the girl then Alucard had thought. He knew it was unlikely she had given in to the food which she was provided with and so her lack of energy could be placed own to that.

Having the girl close to him again reminded the vampire of the day he had turned her. He had carried her away from the church where they had met and towards the members of the Hellsing Organisation who had appeared. Integra had been among those who had turned up to the situation and he could remember the look on her face clearly. She hadn't been pleased.

The presence of the girl awoke feelings in the vampire which he had never felt before, but his mind was fighting with the idea that she was just his fledging. His knew the ways of vampires better then anyone else and something deep within him told him it was somehow wrong to some feelings towards Seras.

Picking his way across the room, Alucard made his way out of the building. Outside the vehicles of the Hellsing Organisation had gathered, but that didn't matter to the vampire. He walked past them and towards one of the men who were huddled around. He didn't know the names of anyone and he didn't care as he held out the body of Seras.

The man who Alucard found himself facing looked confused for a moment, before his arms opened out in order to take the girl. She whimpered, maybe from pain or the lose of the vampire, but she was quickly nuzzling against the chest of the random man.

"Get her home." Alucard snapped the words before quickly turning heel and leaving. He moved quickly, placing a much distance between himself and the Organisation as possible before the night started to face. His vampire mind was screaming at him for the way he had acted, but his heart hurt from leaving the girl behind. A natural and unstoppable feelings was starting to form within the Hellsing Warrior, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept it.

**OOC: This will continue**


	6. Mind Games

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **Once again I have been editing this chapter and those before hand (I am sorry, but I really want to make this story better and after a big review I felt it wasn't anymore) so please keep with me guys. Sorry.

**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Mind Games**

Seras must have fallen asleep on the ride home; because when she awoke she was no longer outside. Stretching slightly, she rolled over and felt a rush of cool air against her face. The soft sound of breathing filled the ears of the police girl, but she couldn't understand where it was coming from. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness of the room and she realised she had been lying on her own bed. The room was just how she had left it; apart from the form slumped upon a chair.

She couldn't help the smile which formed on her lips as she watched the movement of his chest while the male slept. His arms were crossed over his chest and his hat was dipped forwards, but Seras knew all the same that it was Alucard asleep in her room.

The fact that the vampire was in her room at all sparked questions within the mind of the girl as she sat up completely in her bed.

* * *

"You're awake then?" Alucard said in a soft voice, keeping his head turned down towards the floor. He heard a squeak come from the girl, before the sound of shuffling. She had been taken off guard. This caused the vampire to smile slightly, before clearing his throat and returning to normal.

Pushing himself up, the vampire straightened his back before stretching out his legs. He didn't know how long he had fallen to sleep for, but it had felt like the most natural thing to do. Seras had been returned to her room by the same man whom Alucard had left her with and stayed that way into the late hours of the day. It was only when the Hellsing Warrior had an unusual desire to see the girl that he had appeared in her room.

Now, however, a silence fell between the pair and Alucard found himself slowly bringing his head up in order to look on the face of the girl. She was a white as a sheet, which could be placed down to the lack of blood which wasn't being consumed and her eyes were sunken.

_How many days has she gone without food?_ The thought worked it way through the mind of Alucard before he made a growling sound. The fight to make Seras drink felt like a never-ending battle, which only the girl seemed to be winning. But the fact that he was fighting her at all suddenly dawned on the male to seem somewhat caring. He had never thought about his actions in such a way before, but with the way things had turned out lately, he was starting to rethink his motives for a number of things.

He watched the girl as she pulled the thin covers off of the bed and around herself, before her eyes came up to make contact with his own. They were wide as they studied the face of the male, pierced with a confused look which started to make its way across the face of Seras. She turned her head away and placed her eyes down to the floor, keeping silent.

The Hellsing Warrior could no longer take the lack of conversation and so growling slightly he placed his right foot up onto his leg knee and uncrossed his arms, staring off into the distance.

"You're lucky you know? Living through an attack like that. The fact is, you shock me Seras. Most vampires would have died by now if they acted the way you are. You and your stupid human ways." He spat out the last sentence, unable to control the anger he felt. It wasn't the fact that the girl hadn't been able to fully let go of her human side, but more the point that Alucard himself was unable to break her as easily as he wanted to.

* * *

"My stupid human ways?" Seras found she was no longer able to keep her mouth shut as she sat on the bed. She had pulled the covers tightly around herself and was shuffling to the edge of the bed as she spoke. Anger crept into the pit of her stomach as she raised her head up to look over at the male before whipping her eyes away and bringing herself into a standing position.

There was only a small distance between Seras and the vampire, but she felt herself rooted to the spot by his eyes. At her movement, he had lifted his head up and his hat had flopped back slightly, showing off the glow of his eyes in the darkness.

"The last time I checked, I was doing fine the way I was." There was a feeling of bitterness to her words and a new found courage to the girl as she stood with her head held up. She didn't understand what was happening between them, but she wanted answers and it seemed the only way that Alucard listened was by getting angry.

Alucard created a snorting sound from where he sat, turning his head away from the girl in order to stare at a wall. It seemed that he wanted to say something, but for some reason he was keeping his mouth shut.

"You asked for things to be this way." His words came out only after the room had filled with complete silence. The tone he used was mocking and hinted at anger as the male shifted in his chair once more. Seras felt her own anger bubble in her stomach, removing the cover from around herself and throwing it back on the bed. She didn't feel that she had to be threatened in her own, private space and so holding her head high she moved across the room.

"I never asked for this! I never wanted this!" Spitting out her feelings, the girl found herself circling around the back of Alucard's chair. "Who would ask for this Alucard? Because from where I'm standing, I can't see a line of people at the door begging you for the 'gift'!" The girl knew all too well that there were some twisted people in the world who saw the vampire life as something to aspire to, but when thinking back to the situation in which Seras had found herself when meeting the Hellsing Warrior, she couldn't believe that anyone would freely decide that it was a suitable life to lead.

* * *

The vampire had to grit his fangs as he listened to the comments from Seras. His nails slowly worked their way into the wooden arm of the chair as he listened to the foot-steps of the girl making their way around the room, stopping here and there before continuing on their unknown path.

It was some time before Alucard found he had the words to make a reply to Seras. It wasn't because he felt scared of the girl or her temper, but more that he wanted to be careful over his choice of wording.

"If I remember rightly, which I know I will, _you_ were asked if this is what you wanted. I may be old Seras, but my memory does not fail me as you would make out that it does." The vampire took a pause in order to take a deep breath and try to calm his mind. "This may not be the best life, but it is one which _you_ had control over. So do not turn _your_ anger on me when you do not find things to be the way _you _pictured it."

Seras was now the one to create a snorting sound, echoing from the other side of the room to Alucard. Slowly picking himself up from the chair, the male was quick to turn in order to be facing the girl, not liking the fact that he couldn't see her from where he had been sitting.

"Do you have something to say Seras?"

* * *

The words which were next to flow from the mouth of Seras were controlled in manner for once, if only slightly tinted with her feelings. She willingly locked eyes with those of Alucard and if he stared closely enough, he would be able to see the anger which flashed about them.

"Yes Master, there is something I would like to say. And seeing as you have asked, I will take that to be your way of saying that you are willing to listen. I may never have the chance to reach the standing of which you hold Alucard, and when I think about it, I don't think I ever want to. Your opinion of me seems to be that I see the world with a rosy tint to it but that would be your mistake. My eyes are very much open to the reality of what **you** have done to **me**. You were the only one who had control over the events which took place in that church and I will be damned if you try to place the blame for what I am now onto me."

Clearing her throat, Seras took a couple of steps to the right, keeping her eyes on the male in order to see if he was going to answer. She thought she saw his lips part slightly, but no sound was to follow and so she carried on.

"I don't know why you did what you did to me and I don't believe you will ever grace me with the reason. But I have the ability to think and while I do, I will assume the reason to be that you have lost qualities to yourself which you cannot get back." Her words seemed to have some effect on the male as his eyes darted away from hers and this caused a smirk to form on the lips of Seras. She knew she risked a lot with the words she spoke, but the anger which poured its way into her heart was enough to keep her standing tall.

"If there is a finger of blame to point, it is straight towards you." Seras snapped out her last words, crossing her arms tightly in front of her chest. She could see a flare in the eyes of the Hellsing Warrior and for the first time she felt that she was in danger from the male.

* * *

While he had been listening to the comments from Seras, the anger inside of Alucard had built to a fever-point in which he was about to explode.

"What do you want me to say, sorry? Would that make everything better for you?" His voice seemed to reach a sudden peak in volume as he looked down onto the girl, his eyes seeming to be alight with fire.

"It would be a nice start." Seras was quick to snap back in, keeping her eyes connected with those of Alucard. She could feel fear starting to form in her stomach, but the anger which was shaking at her fists was enough to over-come the desire to back down and instead hold her ground against the man.

There was a loud bang against the door, before a male voice carried its way through.

"Master Alucard. Sir Integra wishes to speak with you. Bring Seras as well please." While Alucard couldn't blame Walter, it did stop him from giving a loud growl. The man was only doing his job, and just like the vampire, he couldn't go against the orders of Integra.

Taking one final look at Seras, Alucard turned swiftly away from her and headed towards the door to leave. He knew that the conversation was not over between himself and the girl, but he was thankful to be able to get away from her. Even if it was to see his master.

_Perfect timing Integra!_

_**OOC: Continued**_


	7. Facing the Music

**WARNING: The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now**

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note: **Chapter 7 here we come (Once again changes, which are very major)

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Facing the Music**

Seras found herself walking at a great distance behind Alucard, her head hung low as she went. Anger bubbled away in her stomach even as she thought about the fate which awaited her and the Hellsing warrior. Integra could be a cruel woman when she wanted, and the young vampire guessed it was going to be one of those times.

The fact that Alucard had not said a word of Seras after Walter had knocked on the door made the girl think that maybe her comments had got through to him, even if it was only slightly.

Dragging her heels slightly, the police girl nearly walked into the back of Alucard. The male had stopped in front of a door with his hand hovering over the handle. They had arrived at Integra office. Seras didn't get to see the inside of the room often, and when she did it sent a shiver up her spine. The woman had a presence to her which made the young vampire feel somewhat uneasy.

Taking a step away from her master, Seras dipped her head as a way of saying 'sorry' for walking into him, before waiting for the door to be opened. She felt she didn't need to speak to the male for the time being.

* * *

Alucard took a deep breath before he pushed the handle on the door down and entered the room. He found it strange to be entering the room in such a manner as his normal choice of appearance was through a ceiling or wall. He didn't know why, but he felt some sort of comfort when he was able to appear when he wanted to.

The room was dimly lit by the swell of the full moon which was flashing through the windows. The outline of someone stood at those windows was cast across the room and the male knew at once it was Integra.

Sweeping across the room, Alucard stood turned slightly away from his master, not wanting to have to make eye contact with her. This was either going to be a lecture over their bad performance on the mission or about his and Seras' increasingly strange relationship.

* * *

The woman slowly turned around and eyed the pair, before making her own way across the office. Setting herself down at the desk, Integra slowly looked at the two people stood in front of her. Both had their heads turned away from her and they were standing a distance apart.

Pulling herself forward, the young woman couldn't help giving a small smirk. She could read it so easily from their body language.

"Do you wish to explain what happened tonight Alucard?" Her voice had a soft tone to it as she leaned back in her chair, hands resting in her lap and locking her eyes onto the figure she knew to be her Hellsing warrior. The male shifted slightly on the spot, before turning his head towards her.

"The mission went as planned." His voice was sharp and this took Integra back slightly, but she reminded cool as she waited for the rest of Alucard's response. "Seras was in need of assistance and I provided it. I cannot see what the problem is here." He was trying to remove all emotion from his speech, but the young woman had noticed his eyes wonder across to the police girl before returning to the floor.

"Is that so Seras?" Turning her head ever so slightly, Integra moved her gaze onto the younger vampire.

"Yes Master Integra. We did as we needed to do and removed the vampire in question. I believe the house was also searched for any remaining ghouls or creatures." Seras was quick in giving her answer, placing her eyes onto Integra as a sign of respect. She may have been classed as the fledging to Alucard, but in the presence of Integra, her loyalty was quick to change.

* * *

"I'm not sure what is happening here. And frankly I do not want to know. I have my ideas over what I believe to be the case, but I will keep those to myself." Integra said in a slow voice, looking from one vampire to the other.

"I called you here to find out your views on what happened within the mission. And from what you have told me, everything went to plan. Now, while this doesn't add up to other accounts of the events, I will of course take your opinions into perspective. Alucard, your place within this organisation had been known for many years and I would like to believe that you do not easily forget that. Seras, on the other hand, your presence has yet to be clearly defined to me and that leaves me in a position which I do not normally find myself in."

Integra watched as the eyes of Seras widened slightly, before she appeared to shake her head and drop her eyes to the floor.

"I explained to Alucard that you were to be his problem and I stand by that judgement. However I will not have your mistakes compromising the safety of the men who work for me. Is that understood?" Integra statement created a small sound to leave the throat of Seras before she was able to reply.

"Yes Master Integra." The police girl kept her voice low and her head towards the floor as she spoke, seeming to bow slightly before she was able to look to the woman. It was at this point that Seras was able to see the smile which spread over the lips of Integra from where she was sitting.

* * *

Alucard allowed his eyes to slowly float from his master to his fledging. In the words which the mistress of the house had spoken, he had heard the order to take control over Seras, even if it wasn't said aloud. Before the male was able to speak, he found the words of Integra to be moving towards him and this caused the Hellsing Warrior to stand up straight and turn his face towards her, even if it was half hidden by the brim of his hat.

"I'll speak to you later tonight Alucard. Clear?" The sharp words of Integra were only met by a nod from Alucard. He could sense that Seras didn't understand what was happening, as her head moved first to look at her master before back towards the mistress. It was a conversation he didn't wish to have and so the vampire forced himself to turn his back on Integra and make his way towards the door to leave.

The vampire knew that Seras would be quick on his heels, as her curiosity was a characteristic which Alucard had picked up on. His hand brushed against the handle and he drifted out into the hallway, listening to the sound of foot-steps which were to follow.

* * *

When at last the sound of the door closing echoed around the room, Integra allowed her shoulders to drop and a deep sigh to leave her lips.

"Alucard." Her tone was somewhat sharp, and hint of disappointment was allowed to mix in with her voice. Sitting fully back in her chair, she gently folded her hands into her lap and using her feet, spun the chair until it was facing towards the windows behind her. The moon was only just starting to fall in the sky, but it was in no way a sign that the night was over.

There was a light knock to the door, before it slowly opened and closed again. The sound of feet moving across the room could be clearly heard before the clearing of a throat indicated that a person was within the room.

"Is there anything I can get you Sir Integra?" The voice of Walter made a smile form onto the lips of the woman from where she sat. If anyone in the Hellsing House was easy to get along with, it was Walter. Integra trusted the service and opinion of the male more then anyone else within the Hellsing Organisation, and it was because of this reason that she felt it was acceptable to speak her mind.

"No Walter, its fine. You know, I always believed that it would happen one day. He would find the only person who could be more human then vampire. Strange really. I never pictured it to be her."

_**OOC: Continued**_


	8. In A Moment

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **Onto chapter 8 I believe. (Edited once more, sorry!)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – In a Moment**

"Alucard!" Her voice bounced off of the walls and towards the Hellsing warrior, who had moved off into the distance of the hallway. For a moment he looked like he wasn't going to stop, but then at last his feet came to rest in a single spot and he turned his head back around to stare at the young girl. Seras could feel her fists shaking slightly as she looked at her master, before her feet drove her forwards and towards him.

She was going over all the things she could say in her head, and yet the same thing kept returning to her. She couldn't let him walk away; she needed to confront him over what had just happened. The police girl knew that she was no longer walking, but breaking into a run which she couldn't help. The man was becoming more to her then just someone who she was meant to obey, but she couldn't shake the idea that she was being used.

By now the male had turned to fully face Seras, and this meant that she came crashing into contact with his body. It felt like running into a brick wall, and the girl had to take a few moments to regain herself before staring up into the face of the male.

"Alucard. What is going on?" Her voice had a begging tone to it, her heart racing within her chest as she grabbed the jacket of the male and held on tightly. She knew that at any moment he could pull his vampire trick and disappear off into a wall without her being able to follow and so she planned to do whatever it took to keep the male standing right in front of her.

"Tell me!"

* * *

The truth wasn't an easy thing to explain when things were so badly muddled in the mind of Alucard. Staring at the girl in front of him, the Hellsing Warrior wondered if she would understand the complex relationship he had with Integra. For years he had stood at the side of whoever ran the Hellsing Organisation, willing to act to any call they made. And with the introduction of a female leader, Alucard hadn't changed the way he acted. It didn't matter who stepped up to take the role, the vampire would always be at their side.

Integra was demanding in what she wanted to happen within the Organisation and the desire to drive it forwards into the modern age was her plan. She had known for years that the Hellsing Warrior had a unspoken contract of loyalty which was life-long and always binding. And it gave the mistress the confidence to stand up to what she believed in, even when others didn't.

This unique relationship between Alucard and Integra was viewed by others as nothing unusual. The devoted nature of a vampire to their master was a well known fact, and this characteristic was always seen in Alucard, a built in desire to serve the mistress of the house.

Anyone new stepping into the organisation could be let off for thinking that the relationship between the pair was something more then professional. But these thoughts would soon be removed from their mind as recruits learnt that the life of a vampire was fair from comparable to that of a human, and so it could be assumed that they would never be able to form a sexual relationship with anyone outside of their race. This included Integra.

The mistress of the house always had the final say and whether it went against the thoughts of her vampire wasn't an issue that ever came up. He would obey, no matter what.

Allowing a low sigh to leave his lips, Alucard returned to the reality of the world around him. His eyes focused on the form in front of himself and the Hellsing Warrior suddenly realised that for some time he had been stood off in another world as Seras stared up at him.

* * *

Her anger had all but faded out of Seras as she looked upon the face of the male vampire. His eyes held sadness to them which she had never seen before and suspected she was unlikely to see again. It was a very human look for the Hellsing Warrior and that was what made it seem so strange, as the police girl believed that the male had lost all human emotions many years ago.

Her hands slowly released themselves from the jacket of the male and Seras took a step back. Her desire to throw questions around had been lost the moment her anger had and so now the girl returned to the confused nature which she was coming to associated with the presence of her master.

"It's hard to explain." The low voice of Alucard rumbled out into the silence, and Seras found herself taken aback that the male had remembered her question.

For a few moments they stood staring into each other eyes, before Alucard turned on his heels and started padding away. His hands were buried deep within his pockets and his head appeared to be hung low. Seras found herself unable to follow as she watched the male brush against a wall before disappearing into it.

The sudden emptiness of the hallway sent a shiver down the spine of Seras and so wrapping her arms around herself, she started to make her way back to her room.

The house seemed at peace with itself as Seras walked along. Many of the rooms and passage ways were lit by the use of candles, giving the place a very traditional feel to its features. However every now and then the soft hum of a machine would remind the police girl that she was part of the modern age and this caused her to frown.

Making her way down the stairs which lead to her room, Seras couldn't help her thoughts drifting back to the look on her master's face. He had clearly been lost in thoughts which she was never meant to know about and so it made her feel even more on the outside then ever. Pushing open the metal door and stepping into her stone room, Seras expected to find her master waiting for her, but it was never going to be. It was as cold as ever, but the girl had become used to it by now and so, grabbing the cover off of the bed, she wrapped it around herself before sitting down on the only chair.

Brushing at some dust, Seras sighed before looking up at the ceiling.

* * *

In the back of his mind, Alucard knew that what he was doing to Seras was unfair and cruel, but his heart was playing tricks on him which he had never experienced before. His connection to Integra could never be ignored, but the pull he felt towards the young girl was starting to become hard to escape. She clearly didn't know what she was doing to the Hellsing Warrior and she wasn't going to find out soon (Was the hope of the male).

Seras was everything which Alucard wasn't and maybe it was that reason why the vampire felt such a pull towards her. It was the fact that she was more human then ever which attracted the male, characteristics which he believed he had lost so long ago.

Staring out of a window, Alucard let a hand ran through his hair before placing his hat back on to his head. The sun would be starting to rise soon and the sky would turn pink in colour, a sure sign that signalled it would be time to disappear for the day. But something in the back of his mind told Alucard he wasn't going to have an easy sleep for once, whenever that would be.

_**OOC: To be continued**_


	9. A 'Morning' Visit

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note : **Chapter 9, lets see how this works out then ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A 'Morning' Visit**

The day had past without even the slightest of events happening. The human world was at peace, for once. Even through Seras worked in the night, she would normally hear of something happening in the day-light hours which was of interest to her. But for once Walter had not appeared at her door to inform of her a raid which was needed for that evening.

Instead, the girl found that she was able to have some time to herself and after spending a while just laying in bed, Seras decided that a long shower was in order.

Stepping into the bathroom, the police girl pushed the door until it was only a jar open. She always kept the door partly open firstly to be able to hear Walter when he knocked on the main door and secondly to allow the steam to vent out into the cooler of the two rooms. Turning the shower on, Seras spent a few minutes staring into the mirror. Her hand gently traced a line over her skin where she had been attacked the other night, but there was no longer a mark to be seen. She still hadn't got used to the fact that her wounds would just disappear from her body.

When the mirror became too steamed up to see into, Seras peeled her clothes from her body before stepping in under the water. The temperature of the water would normally burn a human being, but the young vampire liked the sensation of tingly skin which it brought her.

Turning her face up into the water, Seras closed her eyes and just felt the water dripping around. The silence of the room apart from the shower running brought a sense of peace to the girl, her mind clearing of all thought as her body was cleansed. She would have stayed that way forever if it could be, however a strange tapping noise caught the girl and brought her out of her peaceful daydream.

Poking her head out of the shower, she looked about the bathroom and saw nothing. The steam which have formed meant that Seras was unable to see past the tip of her nose in places and she was forced to climb out from under the water and into a towel in order to investigate.

* * *

Drumming his nails against the door, Alucard sighed deeply before taking a step back. He wasn't sure what had drove him to the room of Seras but now that he there was, he was starting to regret letting his mind lead him. On any other night he would have been out on the streets, seeking out the thrill of the hunt. But for some reason, on that night, the excitement just wasn't there.

And so the vampire, with his head hung low, waited for the door to be opened. He didn't know why he was knocking, habit would have him gliding gently through the woodwork in order to silently appear. But instead he watched as the handle sunk down and the door inched open.

A pair of eyes appeared between the crack in the door, before the door was sharply shut.

"Master. Please wait." The small voice of Seras called through the door, before the Hellsing Warrior heard movement. She sounded as if she was rushing round, having a panicked tone to her voice when she had spoken. Alucard found himself slightly confused, but he didn't take orders from the fledging. And so with his hand on the handle, he pushed down and started to open the door.

There was a loud squeak and Alucard found himself face to face with a half-naked Seras. Her cheeks were a faint red and her eyes wide, a towel only half wrapped around her body as she stood on the other side of the room.

A smirk appeared on the lips of the vampire as he brought himself fully into the room and closed the door. An impulsive desire to take the girl again washed over Alucard, but he kept his composure as he leaned back against the door and tipped his hat back. He could sense that the girl was deeply embarrassed about the situation and yet she made no attempt to move or hide herself away. Either shock was keeping her from being able to move her limbs or she was stronger willed then the Hellsing Warrior had first thought.

* * *

Seras stood staring at the face of the male who had just entered the room. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to try and get him out, but at the same time she knew that he had already taken away her innocent nature with the night they had spent together and so she had little more to lose to her master.

Turning her head to the side, the police girl pushed her wet hair from her face before attempting to wrap the towel around her body better. She wrestled with the idea of telling Alucard to leave, but at the end of the day she knew her place was below him and anything she asked of him could and would be easily turned down. Instead, padding across the stone tiles of the room, Seras headed back into the small bathroom and turned off the shower.

The police girl was waiting for Alucard to make the first move or say something before anything and so her hands were shaking as she stood staring into the mirror, her eyes looking sunken as normal and her skin was bright white.

_How many days since I last had something to eat?_

The thought wormed it's way through the mind of Seras and she shook her head sharply, not wanting to think about the blood which would 'magical' appear on the table in the middle of her room. The girl guessed it was Walter who tried to serve her needs, but she was still not giving into the idea of drinking the blood of others. If life as a vampire had taught her anything, it was to use the new strength she had in order to fight what she had become.

Clicking her tongue, Seras turned her eyes away from the mirror for a moment in order to hunt for her toothbrush. But when she looked back she found that she was no longer staring at just herself. Alucard towered over her with a smirk locked to his lips. His eyes connected with her own for a moment, before the police girl turned on the spot in order to face the man.

* * *

Alucard's eyes trailed down the shoulder of the police girl. He still couldn't believe the fact that she was standing after so long without a decent meal. Her face showed the damage she was doing to her body, as dark circles were starting to form around her eyes and her cheeks held barely any colour to them, even with the heat in the room. He knew that if Seras was to collapse or worse, Integra would do nothing to help. She had made her opinion on the girl very clear and for that reason alone, the vampire would be left to deal with the outcome of his decision.

Sighing deeply, the Hellsing Warrior took a couple of steps towards the girl, waiting to see if she would react. However instead of flinching away, she stood her ground in the bathroom, keeping her eyes locked onto his.

The vampire was unable to understand the girl who stood in front of him. Anyone else who he had been so cruel to would have lashed out at him already. But instead the police girl carried on following what he had to say. She had shown she had a lot of anger towards what he had done to her on that fateful night, but something had kept her at his side and he didn't know why.

For many nights after he had turned Seras, Alucard had believed he had done the wrong thing. She was rejecting her gift and too human to be classed as a true vampire, showing no sign of giving into the most basic desire which controlled her body. And so the male was left with the decision of either allowing her to wither away into nothing or stepping in to try and right the wrong. Going to her, he had stared down at her thin body and believed there to be no hope for her, but when the vampire stared into Seras' eyes he had seen a different story.

There was so much life to those two red eyes, ablaze like a fire, they begged to be allowed to live. And for that moment, the vampire felt something towards his fledging. In that brief second before he forced the girl to take blood, he had seen anything he had wanted to become again in her eyes.

When reality came back to Alucard, he found that his hand was gently brushing against the shoulder of the police girl, stroking her soft, pale skin in the light of the bathroom. Her eyes were staring at his face and they held the same look he had just been picturing. She looked barely able to speak, but the male didn't need words to know what the girl needed, what she desired the most.

* * *

A shiver ran it's way through the spine of Seras as she felt the finger-tips of Alucard brushing her skin. For once he was gentle in his actions and even when he appeared to come out of the daydream he was having, he didn't return to his normal nature.

Instead the vampire drew closer to the girl, bringing his nose within touching distance of the police girl's own nose and his eyes seemed to piece into those of Seras. She felt her breath catching in her throat as she looked at her master, wondering if the moment would turn as quickly as it had before. He was acting as strange as ever, but she was slowly becoming used to the behaviour patterns of the Hellsing Warrior.

"Master?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she watched Alucard blink. He seemed to be thinking about something, before the hand he had been resting on the shoulder of Seras slowly started to creep up and onto her cheek. His fingers rubbed her white skin for a few seconds, before he gently pulled her face close and into a kiss.

His lips were hot to the touch and yet the kiss was soft. With his hand cupping her check, Seras lost herself for a second in the kiss, stray hands coming up to press to his chest. Her eyes naturally shut and she pressed her lips back against those of Alucard. They moved as one, seemingly on the same wave-length as together they deepened the kiss.

When the pair pulled away from each other, the world seemed slightly different. However much the police girl found herself hating her master, her heart always found a way to give him some sort of forgiveness. The fact that she had so willingly allowed him to kiss her was one of the more simple signs that forgiveness had been granted, even when it wasn't asked for. And so Seras found herself once again staring into the face of Alucard, her heart pounding within her chest and her head a mix of feelings. She didn't know what was about to happen, but her mind told her just to accept.

_**OOC: To be continued**_


	10. The Rising Sun

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note :** This is the second to last chapter, one more to go I think. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The Rising Sun**

A large amount of time had passed since their meeting in Seras' bathroom, but the mixed feelings between the two still seemed to burn on. Alucard found himself spending more and more time in the company of the police girl, even if he couldn't work out a valid reason why. Naturally, their work forced them together at times, needing the help of each other in order to complete the tasks which were set before them. However the Hellsing Warrior was starting to go out of his way in order to see the young vampire.

Whenever he saw Seras, Alucard's mind would automatically start to think about how the girl was even still standing. Her resistance to the life which had been given was becoming stronger each day, seeming to be fighting not only her natural desires but also the wishes of her master. This way of being was confusing for the male, however at the same time he found himself oddly drawn.

Integra, as ever, asked nothing of the matter and so this left the vampire with no one he could talk to. While this wasn't something new for Alucard, he still found it frustrating that he wasn't able to gain the opinion of someone outside of his race.

On the night of a full-moon, Alucard wondered the roof-tops of the Hellsing House. His mind was elsewhere as he slowly made his way over the roof-tiles, his eyes staring off into the distance. It had been another successfully night for the Hellsing Organisation, taking out a rouge vampire circle who were making use of the weaknesses of men towards 'women of the night' in order to bring in their prey. These types of vampires made the blood of the Hellsing Warrior boil and he couldn't help gaining enjoyment from their destruction.

While watching the blood run of the rouge vampires had filled some sort of gap in the male, he still felt the natural pull of blood lust starting to creep into his body. The night had been long and the desire for blood was starting to becoming an itch which couldn't be ignored, but for the while Alucard found himself too preoccupied with his own thoughts to consider going out for the hunt.

Something brought the male to a stop on the roof top and it was only when he looked down to his feet that Alucard noticed that he had come to the end of the roof-tiles and was now balancing on the edge, his eye-sight reaching down to the ground below him. To a human, it would appear that no one was around, but a vampire saw more. Movement flashed into the vision of the male and he watched as a figure made their way out of the court-yard of the Hellsing House and along the path which followed the road.

At such a late hour, Alucard didn't normally see people leaving the building and so this person sparked curiosity into the male. Taking one final look about himself, the Hellsing Warrior turned his face up to the sky and gave a smile before his body slipped forwards and off of the roof.

* * *

Her fangs pressed into her lower lip and Seras found herself continuously swearing as she made her way along the path. The wind was whipping at the bottom of her jacket as she walked, pulling at the hood which she held over her head.

Every once in a while, the police girl would stop and look about herself, before once more making her way in the night. The over-sized jacket and large hood which the girl wore, were an attempt to hide herself and her state. Her eyes were blazing red, with deep dark circles around them. Her skin was the purest of whites, giving Seras a ghostly appearance when she was caught in the light. It was too close to the morning hours for the comfort of the young vampire, but she needed to be out.

The path which Seras was taking led into the heart of the city in which the Hellsing Organisation was based. It was the job of the police girl, Alucard and others to keep the vampire 'problem' to a minimum and to reduce how much contact was had between the two species which happened to be living within the same space.

Rounding a corner, the breath of the vampire caught as she realised she had taken a wrong turn. Seras found herself facing a street which was lit up with neon lights, all belonging to shops, clubs and buildings which had some sort of night-time activity taking place. The girl could only watch as people slowly shifted about the paths, keeping their heads low as they moved. Those who made use of the services here didn't want to be known by name or face.

If it hadn't of been for the hand which landed on the shoulder of the police girl, she was sure that she would have been snapped up by one of the many people who roamed the street in search of someone to sell their 'company' to.

* * *

The Hellsing Warrior couldn't help the smirk which was planted on his lips. The scene before him was not an uncommon one and yet he didn't mix with the desires of humans. For him, what a vampire seeks for enjoyment was far different to what a human does. And so, digging his nails into the shoulder of the police girl, he slowly started to lead her away from the street she had found herself on and back onto the peaceful paths which made up the rest of the city.

For a while the pair were in silence as they walked. Seras was still keeping her hood firmly up and so Alucard was unable to look into her face in order to try and work out what was going through her mind. Aimlessly wondering the paths, Alucard shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked up to the sky. It was starting to turn in colour, becoming lighter in nature and this was never a good sign. The walk back to the Hellsing House was too long and the vampire knew that they wouldn't make it back in time to hide away for the morning sun.

It was at this point that Alucard noticed where they had walked to. Things in the street appeared to be under development, apart the building in which Seras had been attacked. The windows were boarded up and a large sign had been nailed onto what was the front door. While it may have not been the most glamours building in which to be in, it was as good as any for keeping out of the light of the sun.

Slowly moving across the street, the Hellsing Warrior looked back for a moment. The police girl was standing stock still in the path, her eyes staring up at the building they were about to go in. It seemed that the memories of that night still hadn't faded from her mind and this caused a look of fear to sweep over her face. She didn't seem to notice that the male had started to make his way back over to her and it was only when his hand touched her shoulder that she snapped back into life and brought her eyes up to his face.

"Lets move." The voice of Alucard was cold as he spoke and taking one final look onto the face of the girl, he turned on his heels and headed to the building.

The door was easy to open, even with the lock which someone had placed onto it. Alucard never grew tired of the fact that human devices were so easy to break, as each time he got through one, it brought him a feeling of satisfaction to know that he was better then them. With the door open, very little light seemed to be getting into the building and this was a good sign for the vampires.

Picking his way through the mess which had been left after the Hellsing Organisation had been done, Alucard worked his way towards the stairs. He could sense that the girl was close behind him and so he didn't stop to look as he made his way upstairs. The building moaned with every movement which was made by the pair, but the Hellsing Warrior tried to ignore it as he made his way into the heart of the place.

Staring into a room, Alucard made up his mind that it would be the best place to hide for the time being and so walking in, he placed himself down onto the ground and stretched his legs out. It had been a long time since he had last had to hide out in a building such as the one they were now in, but it brought a smile to his face when he thought about it.

Life as a vampire had been very different until he had joined the Hellsing Organisation and he found at times he missed his old way of living, even if it was only for a second or two.

Alucard watched as Seras slumped down onto the ground, her face hidden in her hood as she sat. The male thought about saying something, but instead kept his mouth shut and just watched the girl shuffle in her place.

* * *

She felt a shake rip it's way through her body as she tried pulling the jacket tightly around her. Her lack of eating had caused her to become ill, but she wasn't about to voice this fact to the male sat across her from. She could feel his eyes on her and so she kept her head low, not wanting him to get a good look at how bad she was.

The night hadn't turned out how she had hoped and the fact that she found herself back in the building which she kept having flash-backs about wasn't helping. She shifted her weight slightly and buried herself deeper into her jacket as she tried to warm her body.

The sun was starting to break into the sky and through tiny cracks in the boarded over windows, rays of light were shining through. This caused a cry to break from the throat of Seras as she scrambled across the floor and towards the male vampire. He had a smile stuck on his lips and his eyes came into contact with those of the police girl, but she didn't care as she tried to get away from the sunlight.

She had never known such a fear of the sun before, but in that moment she felt as if her life was flashing in front of her eyes. Seras wasn't sure what had caused it, but she guessed it was the lack of blood in her system which was driving her natural instincts into play in order to stay alive. Her desire to live was one of the stronger feelings to pump through her veins as she came into contact with the body of Alucard, pressing herself up against the male in a bid to stay in the darkness of his shadow.

Once she was settled she as able to hear the small laugh which was coming off of the male as he slowly placed his arm around her, pulling her into the folds of fabric which made up his jacket. He was titling his head down slightly, but his eyes were closed shut as he laughed.

It was going to be a long wait for the night, but the police girl didn't seem to care as she huddled closer to the Hellsing Warrior and allowed her eyes to slip shut.

_**OOC: To be continued for a final chapter.**_


	11. A Strange Relationship

**WARNING: **The rating of this story is M, which you should know by now

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Hellsing or it's characters

**Note :** Final chapter now. It's taken me a long time to get this far, but I hope I've done a good job and tried to keep to the true story of Hellsing. Thank you and please review. (An edit has taken place on this chapter. Please know this)

* * *

**Chapter 11 – A Strange Relationship**

The human world past by without even knowing that the two vampires were asleep in the old building. The state of the building itself was enough to keep any wondering soul from entering inside and lurking around it's hallways. This meant that the pair was able to sleep soundly until the setting sun started to shine it's light through tiny cracks in the boarded windows.

The first of the vampires to wake was Alucard. His eyes slowly started to opened as he tried to remember where he was. It didn't take long for his mind to kick into action and remind the male of his place within the building. A movement against his body brought the attention of the Hellsing Warrior down to the side of him and it was at this point that he remembered who was nuzzled up to his chest.

The soft breathing of Seras filled the air and her face was pressed into the fabric of the male's jacket, hiding her away from the light of the daytime. It was the innocent look to the girls' face which caused a smile to spread across the lips of Alucard as he slowly curled his arm around her body, pulling the police girl closer.

He couldn't fully explain what the attraction of the girl was for him, but he knew that it was there. Lately, his mind was becoming more filled with thoughts of Seras then normally would be seen acceptable for the Hellsing Warrior. And yet it didn't bother him in the slightest. He had spent too many years wondering if it was possible for him to create and hold some sort of relationship and it was at that moment in time that it appeared to be not such an impossible task.

Sniffing sounds started to drift up from the girl as she shuffled about in her place. Her fingers were looped into the coat which Alucard wore, keeping herself connected to him at all times. She didn't appear to be in any hurry to wake up, but this fact did cause a sense of worry to build within the stomach of the male. The 'normal' reactions of a vampire would be to wake as the night was starting to claw it's way into the world and yet the young girl wasn't doing this. The Hellsing Warrior could only assume one thing and that was that her body was unable to wake itself from the sleep she had drifted into.

Alucard's fingers brushed lightly over the cheek of Seras, taking in how soft her creamy white skin was. She was cold to the touch however the vampire wouldn't of expected anything else. His eyes slowly traced over her features as she slept, wondering if she would ever become like himself. A part of him demanded that it happened one day, and yet a deeper part of him, something old and forgotten with time, was begging for the girl to stay just as she was.

Darkness was starting to creep it's way into the room and this was a good sign that the night was starting to make a full appearance now. Alucard turned his eyes down to look into the face of Seras and the smile which had been planted onto his lips slowly slipped away as he realised that she wasn't going to be waking up. For a second or two, he sat without movement, just staring at the face of the police girl. Before his mind seemed to be awaken to the situation at hand and he started to move.

The arm he had wrapped around the body of the girl tightened it's grip, while his other started to work it's way under her legs. Even in her limp and sleepy state, the Hellsing Warrior found that picking Seras up was easy. Her body was light and this meant that getting up off of the ground wasn't a problem for the male.

His eyes scanned the room for a few moments, before he slowly made his way towards the door. The night may have been very young, but having the small frame of the girl curled up in his arms stirred feelings within the male. His heart seemed to increase it's beat as he walked along a darkened hallway and towards the stairs. The scent of Seras filled the nostrils of Alucard and his mind was reminded of the fact that all wasn't well with the police girl.

Alucard had never been one for developing a protective nature towards people, but at that time he couldn't help the feeling which now flooded his system. This was going to be another occasion when his hands were tied and he was forced to act on the instincts which fuelled his body.

* * *

Maybe it was the dripping sensation which woke the girl or most likely, it was the sudden rush of blood-lust which filled the veins of Seras that forced her eyes to open and her mind to awaken. The darkness which had been filling her mind was suddenly replaced with a painful desire for blood. Every bit of strength that the police girl had once had was now gone as her body screamed for the taste of copper.

Another droplet hit the lips of the girl and her tongue was quick to flick out, lapping at the tiny amount of blood which she had received. Even this small taste was enough to send a fire through the body of Seras and caused a snarl to to push it's way from her throat.

Seras found herself unable to see, a thin mist having formed over her eyes and blocking her vision of what was causing the sweet taste which fell into her open mouth. But that didn't matter to the young vampire as her hands reached out into the unknown in order to try and latch herself onto the source of blood. Her fingers came into contact with icy cold skin, pulling at the limb until it was pressing to her open lips. She could feel the warmth of blood as it dripped onto her tongue and slipped down her throat. She had found her meal.

If she had been in any other state, the girl would have thrown away the source of food and remained in a weakened state, but she had no control over her actions now. Her body was too deprived of what it longed for, so much so, that her 'human' side was over-come by the stronger powers of a vampire's lust for blood.

Exposed fangs crunched down into the skin, drawing out more of the sweet nectar she so hungrily desired. Every mouthful which the young girl swallowed restored some of the strength which had been lost over the last few weeks. Seras felt as if she was on fire as her fingers curled around the limb in her hands, unable to control herself as she sucked in more blood. The mist which had been draped over her eyes slowly starting to lift, giving way to an image of a towering figure above her.

The police girl found herself staring up into the blazing eyes of the Hellsing Warrior. His face was screwed up slightly as he watched the girl feeding. It was at this point that Seras realised that her fangs were pressing into the wrist of the male, heavily drinking on his blood in a desperate attempt to stay alive. Her heart was pounding within her chest, a painful beat which didn't seem to want to calm.

Seras couldn't help noticing a change in the eyes of the male as he looked at her and before she had time to react, the wrist which she held so tightly to was being ripped away from her fangs and she lost the blood flow which had been pouring into her mouth. Her body started to shuddered, breath being sucked into her lungs as her body reacted to the feast it had just been allowed to enjoy. Their eyes stayed connected for a while, before the girl felt herself being lowered onto the floor.

* * *

She could have screamed at him, told the vampire that she never wanted to see his face again. But instead she just sat within his arms, staring off into the distance. Her mind appeared to be else where and so Alucard didn't say a word, not wanting to cut into whatever thought was going through her mind.

For a while, the pair just sat in silence, the arms of the Hellsing Warrior wrapped around the chest of the police girl. Her breathing had returned to a normally pace and her body seemed to still, the shakes which had been rocking at her core, dying away into nothing. The male allowed his eyes to sink shut, taking in a long sigh. His mind told him not to expect the moment to last for much longer and yet Seras didn't move from her place.

Instead, the police girl slowly pressed herself back into the chest of the male, creating a connection between them. A sense of relief played at the heart of Alucard as his eyes opened and came to look down onto the head of the girl. He felt her take a deep breath before he heard her speak.

"Will it always be this way?" Her question was asked in a whisper. Alucard gently placed his chin onto the top of the police girl's head, not giving a reply to her. Night was now upon the pair, but the Hellsing Warrior had no plans to leave Seras when she was still not 100%. He himself was in a weakened state after the feeding he had taken from the girl, but the vampire didn't seem to care, only wanting the moment between them to last.

It had felt strange to watch Seras's eyes slowly turning a burning red and see the way she reacted when blood had hit her lips. While the mind of Alucard had kept telling him what he was doing was right, his heart had screamed out for him to stop. With every seconds which had passed, the vampire felt as if he was taking the human essence of Seras from her by forcing blood down her throat. And so he had been willing to inflict pain on himself by ripping his wrist away from the fangs which had been embedded within.

"Maybe. I don't know." Alucard spoke in a soft tone, pulling the girl as close as possible to his body and keeping her there by his arms wrapped around her chest. Seras was everything which he wasn't. Human. Forgiving. And above all, willing to keep accepting him for who he was, no matter what he seemed to throw at her.

He heard the girl taking a deep sigh and her body seemed to slump slightly against him, before she spoke once again.

"You're wrong. You do know. You just don't want to admit it." There was a long pause between each of the girl's sentences, giving her time to think over what she was going to say next. Her tone was plain, seeming to be void of any emotions she had felt in her body.

"We're always going to be like this. You and me. No matter how we try to fight it, we'll always end up together. I need you just as must as you need me. And you can try to deny that, say that a vampire like you doesn't need a fledging such as myself. But if that was the case, you wouldn't of helped me." The words of the girl pierced true. Alucard had been doubting that she would ever understand why he acted the way he did and yet a part of her already did. She knew more about him then he had realised and this sent a shiver down his spine.

"I may not be as old as you. I may not have seen all the things which you have seen. But I know a burden such as me is a heavy one to weigh down on a vampire such as yourself. You could of used me. Left me that night we spent together. But you didn't. You came back. Why Alucard? Why me?" It was now that a hint of emotion flicked into the voice of Seras. She was shaking slightly as she sat within the arms of the male, but not once did she try to get away and this only helped to prove to the Hellsing Warrior that she was stronger then he had first thought.

The male was silent for a while, chewing over the words he could say to the girl. Something in his mind told him that lying wasn't an option now and that Seras deserved to know at least some of the truth about his actions. She may not have been as strong as him or seen with as much respect as he was, but her pure desire to be human and unfaltering attention towards him, was enough to give the vampire reason to see the girl as more then a pest.

"Because. The moment I looked at you, I knew. Something screamed out to me. Something raw, slightly untamed, something which I wasn't." His voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, keeping his mouth close to the ear of Seras so she could hear him. "I cannot hide the fact that my actions towards you to, in the beginning, were less then admirable. But now they are different."

A crack of moon-light made it's way through a window, lighting up the room which the pair were in. Seras slowly turned her head up in order to look into the face of the Hellsing Warrior. She once again held an innocent look to her face, colour having flooded into her cheeks and her eyes having returned to their 'normal' state. The fingers of the girl slowly raised up, reaching up to the cheek of the male and gently stroking over his skin.

The pair stared into each other eyes for a long while, before a smile made it's way over the lips of Seras. The Hellsing Warrior wasn't sure how he knew, but the look which graced the face of the girl was enough to tell the male that her forgiveness had been granted once more. Her eyes seemed to spark with life, the need to live was alive in her once more and this was enough to bring a smile to the lips of the male.

"You're unique Seras. You're something which no other vampire is. And that's 'human'. However hard I try to force this life onto you, you will always be 'human' in nature. You're what I'm not and for that reason I can never let you go. I lost what it was to be human and I will never get that back. But I will be damned if I let the 'human' light in you go out."

Alucard buried his face into the neck of the girl, feeling a sudden need to be as close as possible to Seras.

"A part of me regrets what I did. Keepings telling me that I was wrong to do what I did. But I cannot deny now that I wouldn't of change how things worked out." The vampire fell silent, having nothing more to say to the girl.

* * *

"I understand." Seras couldn't help the smile which was stuck to her lips as she stared into the distance. It may not have been the Hellsing Warrior apologizing for what he had done, but it was the closest thing she was going to get to an confession of some feelings. She had learnt that the male was unable to truly express how he felt and so the fact that he held her so close and willing spoke about what had taken place, was enough of a sign that he cared.

She could tell she would be doing the same strange dance for years to come, but the thought of being able to stay at the side of Alucard was enough for her. Seras felt accepted and believed that she was only just starting out on the path of a relationship with the male. However strange it was to be, she wouldn't leave. This man was everything now and most likely would continue to be.

OOC: Please review so I know if I can improve what I have written in this story. :D


End file.
